Land Before Time: Journey through the World
by Vilstrup
Summary: When the Great Valley is destroyed, Littlefoot and his friends must travel through the world for a new place to live. However, when Littlefoot finds Ali one night, things gets even more complicated. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey ****through the World**

Million of years ago, before the humans and primates had nations and things were invented, before the birds and mammals had the world in their grasp. Creatures walked the Earth, and had existed in over 100 million years. These creatures were known to us, as dinosaurs. The lands were changing, and evolution had plans. But in a valley, far away, these creatures lived in peace and happiness, or so they thought.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Littlefoot was lying in the shade of a huge tree.

Not far away were his friends, who were in the middle of a discussion.

He didn't know what it was about, and he didn't care either. He just enjoyed the peace and the weather.

Suddenly, his friends talking began to intensify, because they were coming towards him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" Cera said in an angry voice.

"Ohh, you are just angry cause you lost, yup yup yup" said Ducky

"NO. I am angry, because you want to continue the discussion" answered Cera, almost shouting the last words.

Littlefoot rolled his eyes, and sat up.

"Alright, what should we play" he asked the group, trying to change the issue.

They all look over at him, and began to think.

"Me think about hide and see" said Petrie

Naa, I don't know, it is the time where the treestars change" answered Littlefoot "so we don't got a lot of hiding ground"

Then what about, sharpteeth and leaf eaters" asked Cera

"Yeah, why not" said Littlefoot "who wants to be it?

Nobody answered, and everybody looked into the ground.

Suddenly Spike cried out and jumped.

Everybody looked over at him with confusion in their eyes, but then they felt it them self.

"Earthshake!! Cera cried and began to run for her father.

Petrie took to the sky and Spike and Ducky began to run with Littlefoot right behind them.

Suddenly a huge rock jumped out of the earth and blocked their route.

"This way" Littlefoot shouted and turned left, but was stopped by another rock.

"Back, back" He cried and the three of them turned around and began to run. The as fast as it had started, everything stopped shaking, and they looked around.

They where shocked to see that Cera was lying not far away from a river of magma, which in turn where coming towards her. They ran and began to shouted, when a rock jumped up between her and the river of melted stone.

They came over to her, and tried to wake her up, but she was not responding.

Cera!!

Cera!! Littlefoot tried to wake her up again, but with no responds.

Ducky and Spikes eyes began to be filled with tears.

But just then, as they thought they had lost a friend, she began to move.

She looked around her, just to find Ducky jumping around with joy, spike and Littlefoot smiling at her.

A voice came from above.

"Why you smiling?" Petrie asked and continued without a reply "Me think we have trouble"

Everybody look up at him.

"Ohh no, is the way to the adults blocked? Littlefoot asked.

"Me think so" answered Petrie

"Try to fly around, and see if you can find another way" Littlefoot said.

A nod came from Petrie before he disappeared into the smoke.

Cera tried to get up, but cried out and fell to the ground as the pain came up from her left leg.

"What's wrong? Ducky asked concerned.

"My leg hurts badly" Cera answered with tears of pain in her eyes.

Hmm, you have to walk, so Ducky could you tie some vines around her leg? Littlefoot asked the little creature.

"Yes I could, yup yup yup" answered Ducky "Come and help Spike"

"Umm" the spiketail said and began to walk over to some trees.

It took some time, but when they where finished, Cera could almost walk without pain.

At last Petrie came back with both good and bad news.

Not far way a huge tree had fallen and made a bridge over.

The bad?

Most of the valley looked like a flying stone had crashed and most herds had lost members in the earthshake.

After they had been walking for a while they found the bridge and they came over with no accidents.

From there they went straight for the meeting ground, because Petrie had heard form the other herds that a meeting was necessary and all herds in the valley were supposed to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they got to the meeting, they saw in shock, the chaos and, the injured dinosaurs.

A threehorn had lost a horn, and a spiketail had gotten a tree down over her.

Luckily for her, her plates had protected her.

And in the circle of stones, the Great Valley council had started a meeting.

They discussed the possibilities of surviving, and the wounded. Littlefoot saw his grandfather talking with the council, while his grandmother was looking after the wounded children.

He went over to her with Cera, but before they could go anywhere, Cera's father was over her.

"Cera what's wrong with your leg? He asked in a concerning voice. Littlefoot had never heard him so worried. He followed the children over to Littlefoot's grandmother, before he went into the council again, to discus what they should do now.

Littlefoot's grandmother had a lot on her mind, but luckily, Ducky's mother was also there to help and a lot of other dinosaurs.

Suddenly everything went quiet in the council.

Littlefoot and his friends, with the exception of Cera, went over to see what was wrong.

Petrie's mother was standing in the middle of the council ground, and spoke.

"The whole valley looks like this, and there is still missing some herds" she said.

There was a long pause where nobody spoke.

Finally Littlefoot's grandfather broke the silence.

"Fellow dinosaurs, we can't live here anymore and so I propose that we all leave immediately and seek to another valley or place where we can live" he said in a heavy voice.

Hell broke lose. Everybody began to talk.

Nobody heard what was said, and nobody listen either.

Suddenly Littlefoot's grandfather shouted "quiet", and the silence took over the council.

"We can't travel with the injured, and so I think we should wait here, until everybody can walk, or fly" he said, and most of the dinosaurs nodded.

Cera's father had an angry face, but had no choice.

If he proposed that they, where to leave immediately, his daughter would be left behind with all the other injured children and adults.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Littlefoot and his friends had been in the great valley for over 2 weeks now. Cera had recovered from her injuries, and so had her fathers' confidents in that they should leave. But every time he tried to convince the others, they said that there were still children and adults, who needed recovery.

This just made him angry, and sometimes very mad, but in the end he could see that, he had lost his ground, and went to his nesting ground.

The time past and life began to turn to normal.

Then suddenly, one day, they where ready to leave and they all walked towards the southern entrance.

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. They travelled and travelled, far and bright.

The huge group found other herds, but where these only consisted of one kind, the Great valley herd, was of every kind. Threehorns, longnecks, flyers, swimmers and many more.

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends began to grow, and it wasn't long before they were in their teenage years.

Littlefooot didn't get any changes about his figure as much as his friends.

Cera had two horns more, right over her eyes, and Spike began having plates as well as spikes on his tail. Petrie only changed in size, but Ducky really began to grow, and her colours went from light green, to a darker green colour, making her almost invisible in the forest or jungle.

They moved from deserts to forest to open grasslands.

One night, in a forest, while everybody else was a sleep, Littlefoot suddenly woke up.

At first he thought it was the wind in the bushes and trees, that had awaken him, but then he realised that there where no wind.

He looked over at the bushes again and this time he saw something moving slowly and silently.

It wasn't more then 30 meters away. He got up and walked slowly after it, keeping his distance.

He only saw the shade of it, never the creature it self. It moved closer to the herd and sometimes it could almost touch one of the adults, but then it would just move on. It circled the herd and came back to where it started, but this time it stopped, as if it had missed something. It looked around and then moved away from the herd, with Littlefoot following it.

Why? His curiosity had got him into this.

He followed it into a clearing in the middle of the forest. Then he got the first look on the figure.

It was a female longneck.

Her body was purple and blue.

She was almost Littlefoots size, and she was, in his eyes, very beautiful.

She disappeared out of the clearing.

Littlefoot stood still.

He still had the picture of the female longneck in his mind.

Even now after she had disappeared, he could still see her in front of him.

He shocked his head and walked out into the clearing.

He was about to walk into the forest after her, when suddenly a head came out of the bushes.

Their eyes met and silence came over the clearing. The only sound was that of amphibian animals, which was sitting in the waterhole not far away.

Littlefoot couldn't get his eyes from hers, and it seemed that she couldn't do it either.

She had red eyes, as if she had been crying a lot, and not having had enough sleep for a long time.

She looked scared and it was as a little hint of hope now came up in them.

Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, they broke off, Littlefoot blushing furiously.

"What is your name" Littlefoot asked, still standing with a red face.

She giggled, with a thin, rough voice, and said "Ali".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Littlefoot stood with shock on his face.

He couldn't believe it.

Ali!

No, it couldn't be her.

It had to be another longneck with her name, but what if it was her.

"Ali, it's me….. Littlefoot" he said with a rather uncertain voice.

Now it was the female longnecks turn to get shocked, but she recovered quickly.

"Littlefoot, it's so good to see you again" she cried out and smiled, this time, her eyes filled with hope and happiness.

"And it's good to see you too" he answered her, with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here? She asked, her face now turned into a serious feature.

Littlefoots look went into the distance, as if he was in deep thoughts.

"The Great Valley was destroyed by an earthshake" he answered her, without looking at her.

Ali looked at him with shock.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said.

"Never mind, none of us could have done anything, but what are **you** doing out here without your herd? He asked, wondering what could cause her to leave her herd.

Ali looked away, tears forming in her eyes, and with a sudden, Littlefoot understood.

"They are dead, aren't they" he asked in a soft voice.

She only nodded, and began to cry silently.

Littlefoot went over beside her, and began calming her down, but with no use.

She broke down, and fell to the ground. Now the tears really began to flow as if a river had gotten lose.

Littlefoot lay himself down beside her, and began to nudging her gently, calming her slowly.

Suddenly, she turned over and lay up against him, placing her head and neck over his, and she was asleep. Littlefoot, obviously puzzled by this behaviour, realised that she must not have had enough sleep, since her herd had been destroyed. He lay down, and began to keep watch the whole night, since they where to far away from the herd, to get any protection against sharpteeths.

As Ali lay up against him, Littlefoot felt his blood rush faster through his veins, and a warm feeling crawling up his spine. 

And for the first time after the Great Valley was destroyed, he felt happy and as if everything in the world was in harmony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Ali was still asleep, but Littlefoot knew that the herd would leave the area soon, so he began to wake her up. She woke up, but could easily have fallen asleep again. They began to walk back towards the herd. As Littlefoot had anticipated, the herd was already getting ready for departure. He heard his grandparents calling for him, and so he and Ali began to walk over to them.

"Littlefoot where have you been" his grandfather said in a more concerning voice, then angry.

"I was out looking for food, when I met Ali" not saying that she had been at the camp before

"Ali" His grandfather said.

The female longneck looked tired up at the older one.

"Hey" she said with a little smile.

"Where is your herd?" Littlefoots grandmother came over to them, but Littlefoot just shocked his head.

His grandmother came over to Ali, and nudged her gently, and went away with her.

"Now tell me all about it" she said in a gentle voice, while they walked away.

"Grandpa" Littlefoot said

"Yes, what is it Littlefoot"

I don't think Ali will be able to travel properly" he said

"Yes, she is tired indeed, and with the loss of her herd, this could mean greater problems for her than we think" the old longneck said with concern.

After a while the two female longnecks came back, Ali obviously had begun to cry again.

Litllefoot went over to her, and nudged her, trying to calm her down.

His grandmother went straight for his grandfather and they began to talk.

Littlefoot, busy calming Ali, didn't hear everything what his grandmother said, but he did hear the words, _**earthsake**_, _**firewater**_ and _**groundholes**_.

He realised then, what horrors she must have been through.

Seeing his mother die in front of him had been hard, but for her to see her entire herd, being consumed by the earth and burned to death, must have been almost unbearable.

This was indeed times, where she needed her friends the most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ali was beginning to calm down, and she didn't cry so much any more.

The tears still fell from her eyes, but now all her friends were there to help and support her.

Littlefoot began to feel depressed.

He had actually felt quiet depressed ever since he saw Ali begin to cry.

Over the next few weeks, Ali lived with Littlefoot and his grandparents, sleeping in a nest just beside Littlefoot.

Sometimes in the night, Littlefoot would wake up, looking over at his friend, but every time he did so, he felt empty.

Like something was missing in his life.

He thought about how he had felt in the clearing, the thoughts that had rushed his mind.

He remembered how they had stared at each other, with Littlefoot braking off, and blushing.

There could go hours, before he could go to sleep again.

Ali, on the other hand, slept well.

She was tired, because of the many nights after her herds' destruction, were she hadn't slept, because she missed her family, but there were also nights were she cried, and though she didn't seem to have a problem with keeping up with the herd, she sometimes cried a lot in the day too, while the others didn't see it.

Of cause, Littlefoot noticed this, because of his attraction to her, but this just made him feel depressed.

Ali felt good and happy about being with her friends again, but she kept having strange feelings, and these feelings would only intensify when Littlefoot was near her.

When they first met in the clearing, she clearly remembered how she thought the longneck was looking quit handsome, and had hoped he was a friendly one.

She didn't say anything to Littlefoot about her thoughts or feelings of him.

Both of them didn't know what to do of these feelings, and they didn't know what they meant neither.

A night when the herd were sleeping, even Littlefoot didn't wake up.

A shadow in the trees came down on the ground just in front of Ali. The flyer crawled a little closer to the sleeping female dinosaur. Looking with hungry eyes, the little flyer went back into the sky, and landed not far away, behind some big rocks.

"What did you see Ichy" Dill, a huge, but slow-moving, sharpteeth asked (crocodile)?

"Well, the next meal is just around the corner" he answered, his mouth filling with water.

"What are we waiting for? I'm hungry" Dill asked, complaining, because of the lag of food, they had received for the past months.

"Easy, easy!" I will get the meal to follow me, and then you will kill it when we get home, alright? Ichy said with a hungry voice.

Dill gave a nod, and Ichy was off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ali woke up because something pushed to her.

She looked up, half asleep, and she saw something white and black, but not entirely clear.

"Who is that? She asked.

"A friend" the answer was from a voice she had heard before, but could not quit get the idea of where it was from.

She thought back to her herd, but the memories only brought back pain. Tears began to flow into her eyes, making it almost impossible to see, who she was talking to. She tried to force the tears away, but they kept coming. She had experienced nights were she cried almost to dawn.

She kept remembering the scene, her mother falling into a black hole in the earth, and young longnecks being burned up by firewater.

It had been an awful day, and she felt even more terrible of the fact that she was the only survivor.

"Come with me" the voice said, in a friendly tone.

"O...okay" Ali said, uncertainty taking over her voice.

She still couldn't see anything clearly, except the black and white colour of the figure.

She followed the figure into the distance.

* * *

Littlefoot woke up. The bright circle wasn't far from the ground, so it meant it was very early. He looked over at Ali's nest.

He felt his blood turn cold, as he saw that she wasn't there. A disturbing feeling far greater, than he could ever imagine, came rushing up to his neck, activating only one thing in his head.

He had to find her.

He began looking for her in the big camp of dinosaurs.

Some few minutes later, he found her footprints, going away from the safety of the herd.

He decided to go after her, knowing that his grandparents would get worried, and his friends angry for not taking them with him, but this, he felt, was a private issue.

He didn't want them into this, mostly because he thought they wouldn't understand, and mostly because he didn't want them to talk about it.

He began his journey down the tracks, wishing, that Ali wasn't hurt or injured.

* * *

Cera had just finished breakfast, when she heard the shouting of Littlefoots grandparents.

"_Now what_" she thought.

"Cera, you haven't seen Littlefoot or Ali, this morning?" The old longnecks came over to her.

They seemed very concerned.

"Nop" she answered, getting confused by that matter.

"_I'll have to talk to the others about this_" she thought to her self, and as soon the two longnecks were gone, she went to get the others.

"Have you heard it?" the group looked confused.

"What you mean by that?" Petri asked.

"Littlefoot and Ali are gone" she said simple.

"WHAT!! The group shouted.

"What we do" Petri asked.

"I thought that was simple, we are going after them" Cera answered, well knowing that this could mean troubles with the parents.

"how, they leave no trail for us" Petri said in a distressed voice.

"We should go to their nesting ground, we should" Ducky said

"Hmm hmm" Spike nodded in agreement, and began moving towards the nests.

Cera and Petri agreed, and it wasn't long before they too found the tracks of Ali, but this time also those from Littlefoot.

"Let's follow them" and they too began moving down the tracks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ali woke up in a cave. 

The dim light made it hard to see where the walls were, but she could just see the roof of it.

Around her, she saw the skeletons of other dinosaurs, Threehorns, Spiketails…. longnecks as well.

This didn't make her very optimistic, and it reminded her of her herd's destruction.

Tears began crawling out of her eyes again, but she fought them back, knowing that crying wouldn't help her.

She took another look around her, but this time, she saw a movement.  
"Who's there?" she asked, not liking it at all.

The movement went still, then a voice came up.

"You're a longneck, aren't you?" It said, obviously a female one.

"Yes" Ali answered, not knowing if this thing was a treat or a friend.

The figure began to move closer to her, and into the dim light.

It was another longneck.

"What is your name" Ali asked, beginning to feel a little better, knowing now that she wasn't alone.

The figure went silent.

"Sirah" she answered. "And yours".

"Ali" Ali answered and then asked. "Where are we?"

"A cave, I don't know where in the world, thought" Sirah answered.

Sirah, came a little closer, and now Ali could get a better look of her.

She was the colour of a sapphire stone, but with a hint of purple on her back.

She was almost the same size as Ali, and therefore not much younger than her.

"Ahh, so you have awakened" a sudden voice said.

Ali looked around in confusion. She couldn't see where it came from, but she defiantly didn't like it.

"Who's there" she shouted, getting a little panicked.

"Your future, my little friend" the voice began to laugh in an evil manner.

It made Ali's skin crawl.

She looked around. Her eyes had now adjusted to the darkness and she saw that they were locked inside a side cave, which was connected to a main cave, but the entrance were locked by thick sticks, which went from the bottom to the top of the cave. The only way in and out, was through a hole in the fence, but this entrance was guarded by a figure, which Ali couldn't quit see. The darkness had made it hard for her to see who Sirah was, but it was almost impossible to see the owner of the evil voice.

"Sirah, what's going on here" Ali wanted some answer and that, she knew, only Sirah could give her.

The answer was short and simple.

"Sharpteeths"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****9**

Littlefoot had followed the tracks for some days now.

As he walked, he thought about his feelings. He didn't know what to do about them, but they kept coming back. His nights hadn't been the best.

He always thought about where Ali was, and if she was unharmed and safe.

The thought of what he would do if she died, had crossed his mind more than once. He didn't know, nor would he want to.

Every time he tried to think of something else, he would suddenly see Ali's face, and he would concentrate on her again.

One morning he came past a lake, and he stopped for a drink.

As he drank, a shadow moved towards him from the middle of the lake.

Suddenly something jumped out of the forest and into the clear ground behind Littlefoot.

Littlefoot jumped around ready to fight, but instead his eyes widened.

In front of him stood another male longneck.

* * *

Ali looked in shock as she heard Sirah tell her story. Apparently, her herd had been moving through the area, when they were attack by pack hunters and forced into the caves. There were more young dinosaurs in the caves, but these numbers were thinned out, as the days went by.

Ali, on the other hand, had no memorise of what had happened with her since the night a black and white creature came and moved her away.

"So what do we do know?" Sirah asked.

Ali was about to say something, when she heard a scream, a scream more terrifying than anything she had ever heard.

Ohh no, not another one" she said with a frightened voice.

"That was not a longneck" Sirah said "that was a scream from a pack hunter".

Ali didn't understand, but she didn't have the time either.

A black figure came over.

"You are the last ones" It said, with the most evil voice there could ever be "so prepare yourself, for your… hmm… destiny".

Ali and Sirah both looked at each other, both feeling fear and panic crawling up their spine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Step away from the water" the male longneck said again, he was the same size as Littlefoot, but with a more bronzed, camouflaged colour. He had scars, and looked like an experienced fighter.

Littlefoot had just gotten over the surprise, when the longneck had asked him to move away from the water edge.

"Step away from the water, please" the longneck said for the third time.

"Take it easy, there is plenty for the both of us" Littlefoot said.

The longneck stood quiet, his eyes moving from side to side, as if to try to spot something.

"If you wish water and food, then come with me" he said.

He began walking away, then stopped "are you coming or not" he asked, he was defiantly getting a little impatience.

Littlefoot followed him, knowing that arguing with another longneck of that size, and maybe better fighting experience, only would get him into troubles.

They walked into the forest, and after a while Littlefoot decided to end the silence.

"So, what is your name?" he asked.

The male longneck answered without turning around "names aren't important at this present time".

"What do you mean, names are always important" he said and added" mine is Littlefoot"

The stranger stopped.

"Littlefoot" he said, more to himself than to Littlefoot.

He began walking again, but a bit more slowly.

"You lived in the Great Valley a long time ago, isn't that right?" he asked, now turned to Littlefoot.

"Yes, that's right, how did you know" Littlefoot asked.

"Sometimes migrating herds have some very interesting things to tell" he answered.

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot asked.

"I've heard about you" he said "and your friends"

"What"

"You're friends with a threehorn, a flyer, a bigmouth and a spiketail" he said.

Littlefoot stopped and stared at him, and now he understood. The adventures he had experienced must have been spread by the migrating herds.

"Where did you hear this from?" he asked the stranger, curious of how much he knew about him.

"A few cold seasons ago, a migrating longneck herd came past here, and there was one individual in practically, who mentioned you" he said "she was also the person, who told me the story"

"The story about how you and she crossed dangers to get to a flower, which only opens in the night"

"Ali" Littlefoot whispered

"When did you see her, when?" Littlefoot asked, with hope in his voice, and heart.

"As I told you, it was a long time ago" he said, shattering Littlefoots hope of finding Ali.

"BUT…. I did see a female longneck for not so long ago" he said "but she was in a terrible position"

"What did she look like?" Littlefoot asked, a new hope in his heart brought to life.

She was not our size, a little smaller, and her body wore the colure of blue and purple" he answered.

"That is her" the longneck stopped and looked at him, puzzled by the others' outburst.

"Who?" he asked.

"That was Ali, a friend of mine" Littlefoot explained.

The strangers' look went dark.

"What is it?" Littlefoot asked, concerned about the sudden change in the strangers' feature.

"You are not going to like what I have… " he was cut off by a scream, a scream Littlefoot thought he had heard before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cera, Ducky, Spike walked along the forest edge, with Petrie flying overhead.

They came to a lake.

"I need a drink" Cera said tired.

"Me too" Petrie agreed.

"Hmm" Spikes tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Me too. Me too" Ducky added.

They walked over and began to drink from the cold water.

They were so thirsty that they didn't see the small movement on the water surfaces, nor did they see the bubbles which came up, but suddenly stopped coming.

A shadow began to move towards them.

They didn't see it.

Suddenly, out of the water, a huge sharptooth came, and was about to bite Cera, if she hadn't jumped out of the way in time.

They screamed, and they all four began to run into the forest.

They kept going, not looking back, though they didn't need either.

The sharptooth was just behind them.

They came to a wall of rocks far too high for them to climb over in time, and so they turned left.

They ran and ran, but suddenly they came to another wall of rocks, but this was a dead end.

They turned around to run, but the sharptooth had blocked the only escape route out of there.

It came closer, and closer. Ducky and Petrie were paralyzed of fear so they couldn't move. Spike didn't dare looking, and was hiding behind Cera.

Cera stood still, frightened and without any ideas. The only thing she could was to stand and see the sharptooth come closer, reading itself to bite.

It opened its jaws, and was about to strike, when something heavy shut its mouth close again.

Cera looked up.

It was a longneck.

The first thought that crossed her mind was "_Littlefoot?_"

* * *

"Ohh no, not again" said the stranger, with a frightened look on his face.

He rushed past Littlefoot and ran back towards the lake.

Littlefoot, who didn't know what to do, was some few seconds behind.

It didn't take long before they were back at the water edge of the lake, but this time, Littlefoot noticed some tracks.

They were familiar in some way, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen them before.

The stranger, didn't look at the tracks, but just followed them, not waiting for Littlefoot.

They ran, Littlefoot was far behind, but he could easily follow tracks.

He came to a wall of rocks far to high for anybody to climb, and turned left, following the tracks.

He broke into a clearing, seeing the stranger jumping onto a sharptooths head, and shouting "run".

He saw Ducky, Spike, Cera and Petrie coming towards him, and as they pasted him, he turned around, and they ran together back towards the lake.

* * *

"Littlefoot, why didn't you get _**US**_, before you went after Ali" Cera was angry, and Littlefoot knew why. Had he taken them with him, he wouldn't have gotten into troubles, but they didn't know how he felt. So how could they understand him?

Ducky and Spike kept a little bit out of the discussion, but he could easily sense, that they weren't happy either about his decision.

Petrie flew around his head.

"Why you run away" he asked.

"I went after Ali" he answered.

"But you could still have awaken us that night" Cera snapped at him.

Littlefoot sighed "I'm sorry, guys"

Everybody, except Cera and the stranger, nodded, accepting the apology.

She looked him in the eyes, but Littlefoot avoided hers, but this just made her suspicious.

She was about to ask what he was hiding, when Ducky asked "who are you".

Everybody look at her, and followed her gasp towards the stranger.

"Yeah, who are you" Cera said, forgetting about Littlefoot and her suspicion.

"My names is of no importance" he said and added before anybody could say something "and don't try to talk it out of me, because you will only fail".

He then turned to Littlefoot "You do see why I told you to step away from the water edge"

Littlefoot nodded slowly.

The stranger then continued to the others "if you need a place to rest tonight then follow me".

He began to walk in the direction, from where Littlefoot and he, had come from.

They began to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The stranger led them to a small cave entrance.

"There are many caves in this area" he said "some are empty, others are filled with sharpteeths"

They walked inside. 

"Welcome to my home" he said.

The cave was huge. In one end there was a waterfall, with a natural fountain at the bottom of it. Outside there was treestars, and the cave had several tunnels connected to it.

"Here you can stay, if you wish" the stranger said.

"If we should be attacked by sharpteeth, there is a network of tunnels, which you can use as an escape route"

"Thank you" Littlefoot said

The stranger nodded and went outside the cave, and began to eat.

"Can we trust him" Cera asked, with her voice full of suspicion.

"Cera, you forget who rescued you from that sharptooth" Littlefoot answered, getting agitated by her suspicion.

"He is right, yes he is" Ducky applied.

"Maybe, but I don't trust him" Cera defended.

"You don't trust anybody, Cera" Littlefoot snapped.

"Don't snap at me, flathead" Cera said, her voice with anger.

"Ohh no, don _**you**_ snap at me, and don't call me flathead, you proud, ego" Littlefoot realised his mistake right after that.

Cera jumped at him, angry, ready to ram him down. 

Then, just before she could hit him, a voice came up, which stopped her in the middle of her tracks.

"I thought friends were there to help each other, not to hurt them"

It was the stranger, standing in the cave entrance.

"Don't interfere, this is a personal matter" Cera snapped at him.

The strangers' eyes darkened.

"I give you hospitality, and you pay me with this, a blood fight, _**HERE**_ in my own _**HOME**_"

Cera and Littlefoot both looked into the ground, not daring to look up at the longneck.

They were frightened by him, and with a good reason.

"If you are both to stay, then you do not fight each other, nor hurt them, is that clear"

"Yes" Cera and Littlefoot said together.

The stranger nodded in satisfaction and walked outside again to eat.

Cera and Littlefoot shot each others some angry looks, but then they went to their own business.

After a while, Littlefoot walked outside to the stranger.

"Why did you say, _not again_" he asked.

"I have seen too many go near that water, and never return" he answered not looking at Littlefoot.

A long pause came, but after a while Littlefoot decided to break the silence.

"You said you saw Ali" he said.

The stranger stopped eating, and turned to look at him.

"Yes" he answered.

A pause came again, which Littlefoot again broke.

"Well" he asked, now getting a little impatience of the strangers' silence.

"I saw her some nights ago, following a flyer in black and white colour" he answered, looking more interested in the treestars then in Littlefoot.

Littlefoots heart was filled with hope.

"Which way did she go?" Littlefoot asked, getting more impatience.

"I didn't tell you the whole story, now did I?" he answered Littlefoot.

"No, but we have to hurry if we are to catch up with her" he said beginning to get agitated.

"Don't be impatience, because that will only slow down more important things" he said, and added "she was also accompanied by a sharptooth, actually the one from the lake"

Littlefoot, shocked as hell, felt his blood leave his face.

"BUT, she was rescued, and the flyer was killed" he continued.

Littlefoot felt his face return to normal, and his heart be refilled with hope.

"By whom?" he asked.

The strangers' answer was short, but hard.

"Packunters"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ali comforted Sirah.

Since they got the news about their so called "destiny", Sirah had cried.

Ali, on the other hand, was not crying, but more depressed.

She had hoped to be with her friends, but now she was going to die.

The last of her herd.

Suddenly, her mind turned to the face of Littlefoot.

Knowing full well, that she would never see him, tears began to flow, and she began to cry as well, and in that moment she understood her feelings.

She was in love with him.

Noises came from the entrance to their prison.

She saw three packhunters caring a longneck.

They dumped the longneck some few meters away, but Ali couldn't see the face, nor the colour of the longneck.

"This longneck will accompany you, until you shall die" one of the packhunters said.

They went out of the cave.

Ali and Sirah were still crying, but they went over to the other longneck to try to wake it up.

Ali stopped, shook in her eyes, the tears leaving her eyes and blood leaving her face, as she recognised the longneck.

It was Littlefoot.

* * *

Littlefoots faced turned white.

His hope for getting Ali back had vanished with the news.

"Don't bet on that you are going to find her, at least not alive" the stranger said, sounding as if he didn't care either.

You couldn't make a bigger mistake at that time.

Littlefoot smashed his body against the strangers', and ram him up against a wall of rocks.

"She is NOT dead" he shouted, and rammed the stranger again before he got the chance to defend himself.

Spike, Cera, Petrie and Ducky came outside, to see what the noise was all about.

They watched in horror, as Littlefoot rammed the stranger down, and began to kick him.

They were fast though, and forced Littlefoot away from the stranger now lying on the ground.

Littlefoot took huge breaths, then turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Littlefoot, stop" Ducky shouted after her friend, but it was too late.

He was gone.

They were all about to go after him, when a voice ordered "no".

They all turned around to see the longneck on his feet again. He had a few scratches, but it looked like it didn't affect him.

"Why, we have to talk to him" Cera said.

"I will talk to him, you however, are all going into the cave, and stay there until I get back with him" the stranger answered and added "this is a matter, which only I can help him with".

"Why, because you are a longneck, and we are not" Cera snapped.

"No, but because this is a matter, which you have never experienced and you can't help him in any ways" he said "and now, if you all will be so kind, go back into the cave"

Cera was about to snap at him again, but the strange shot her a look, that made her think twice before saying anything.

"Okay" she said at last, and the three others nodded and together they went into the cave.

The stranger looked around, and began to follow the heavy tracks, which Littlefoot had made.

* * *

Littlefoot ran as fast as he could, not looking back.

He soon came to another lake.

He stopped, his eyes filled with tears.

There was no excuse for what he had done and he knew it.

He walked down to the water edge and looked into the cold and clear water.

He stood there still, not seeing the movement in the forest right behind him.

He thought of his feelings, the anger that had thrown all logic away.

"_I can't go back, and I will never see Ali a_……" in that moment, everything went dark.

* * *

The stranger followed the tracks, towards the lake, when he heard somebody speaking.

He quickly moved into hiding behind some trees and bushes near the lake, and saw three packhunters standing over an unconscious Littlefoot.

"Another for our great feast" one of the sharpteeth said.

"Take him back to the cave" another ordered.

The stranger was about to jump into the clearing, when he suddenly got a plan.

He went back towards the cave.

As he walked, he could easily hear the sound of the packhunters, taking Littlefoot away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You let them do WHAT" Cera was angry.

No not angry.

She was MAD.

A stranger had just let one of her friends be carried away by a bunch of packhunters.

This, she thought, was a mistake he shouldn't get away from.

The stranger however was cool, and his eyes had a cold hint in them too.

They had run to the lake, where Littlefoot had been taken away from.

They were now following the tracks of the packhunters.

"The only way to save him AND your friend Ali, will be to follow these tracks to their lair" he answered

"But how you now these, the right packhunters are?" Petrie asked, more curious of how the stranger got that knowledge, than angry.

"Well, the answer is quit simple really" the stranger answered "there are only one group of packhunters in this area".

"But Ali can't be alive, not if she was taking for some time ago, no she can't" the bigmouth said, with sorrow in her voice.

"Well, that is where the chances are better, because before she was taking, another herd came past here and was assaulted by the same packhunters" the stranger answered, not looking down at the other dinosaurs.

They came to a cave, were the tracks stopped. Not because the packhunters could fly, but because the soil turned from soft ground to the cold, hard stone, which we call rocks.

They began to walk into the darkness of the cave, only lighted by small holes in the cave roof.

They could see stalemites and stalactites in all different kind of beautiful figures.

As they walked, they could only hear the silence of the cave.

They came to a tunnel, connecting to the main cave.

"If the cave is like this everywhere, how can we then find them" Cera asked.

The stranger stopped at the entrance to the tunnel, and sniffed.

"They are that way" he said.

"How you know that" Petrie asked.

"I can smell your two friends, but there is another longneck, one I have never sensed before" he answered.

Suddenly he looked back towards the main tunnel, looking deeper into the cave.

"Go... get the others" he said. "Get them out… and hurry"

They looked at him with confusion.

"What is it" Ducky asked.

He answered without turning towards the group.

"Packhunters"

"GO"

* * *

"Ali, I'm so glad you are okay"

Littlefoot had awakened, and his heart went from empty to full of joy.

"And I'm glad that you are too" she answered him, with a small smile on her face.

She too felt, how her heart jumped, and how peace began to surround her.

A peace, that only came to her, now that she knew Littlefoot was alright.

She suddenly snapped out of it, remembering the seriousness of the matters at hand.

Maybe they were together right now, but they were still trapped in a cave, full of packhunters.

She could see at Littlefoots face that he too snapped out of something, which only made her hope of him feeling the same way, as she did, stronger.

And then she remembered.

"Littlefoot, meet Sirah" she said to him, and then she turned to the other female longneck "Sirah meet Littlefoot"

The two longnecks bowed their heads to each other.

"Nice to meet you" Sirah said.

"Nice to meet you too" he said then turned to Ali as well. "Where are we?"

"In a cave, but we do not now were in the world" it was Sirah who answered.

Littlefoot turned to her and nodded.

Ali, knowing that she might never get the chance again, took a huge breath and said. "Littlefoot there is something I need to tell you"

Littlefoot looked curious at her.

"Yes" he said.

"I… I think" she was cut off by another voice.

"It is your time… your time to die" a sharptooth had entered the prison.

The sharptooth was not very bit, only as tall as Ali and Sirah, and on each foot it had a huge claw.

"You" it pointed at Ali "come with me"

Ali stood her ground, refusing to let go of her life.

The packhunters eyes went evil "so you refuse"

"Then I'll have to kill you..." the sharptooth was cut off by the huge noise, and roar of two charging beasts, two beasts which in fact was busy killing the guarding sharpteeths.

Sirah and Littlefoot took advantages of this distraction, and hit the sharptooth in the head, from each side, with their tails. The sharptooth went down, its head having an unnatural shape.

They walked around the body of the sharptooth, and out of the hole in the fence.

Their eyes widened, as they came out of the prison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the tunnel stood, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie over the bodies of five packhunters.

One had been run through by Cera, and another had been hit by Spikes tail.

"Come on! We need to go" Cera said.

The three longnecks stood with a confused look on their face, but they could see on Ceras face, that this was not a good time to argue.

The seven of them began to go back the way Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike had come from.

As they moved, they could hear the sound of fighting, and the terrifying screams of packhunters.

"We can't go that way" Ali said and stopped. "There are packhunters that way"

"Maybe, but we left that other longneck up there" Cera answered "besides, there is no other way out of here"

"You did WHAT!" Littlefoot asked, his eyes widened with horror, as he realised that he might never get a chance to apologize.

"You not worry Littlefoot" Petrie said. 

"Yeah, the stranger asked for it himself" Cera said "so he should take care of it himself"

"But you could have helped him" Littelfoot began to run towards the noise.

"But he…" Littelfoot cut her off. "No excuse… we have to help him"

The rest followed him.

They ran as fast as they could, until they reached the main tunnel.

The stranger stood in the middle, with 10 packhunters trying to get close enough to strike, but couldn't since the strangers was a bit more experienced fighter than most other dinosaurs.

Fortunately for the longneck, the tunnel was just small enough, for him to block the packhunters from reaching the others, AND surrounding him, else he would have been dead far sooner.

"About time you guys got back here" he said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"You need help" Littlefoot asked, concern in his voice, and prepared him self for the stranger to let the sharpteeth past him.

"No" he answered. "But I need you to go for the entrance"

"But" Littlefoot was cut off. "No... get moving, I don't got all day"

The others ran for the entrance.

Littlefoot stood, staring at him.

He couldn't believe it. A total strange would sacrifice himself for others, even a person who had harmed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" the longneck shouted.

Littlefoot snapped out of his thoughts, and began to run.

He stopped and looked back one more time, at the longneck. 

"Thank you" 

Then he turned and ran towards the entrance of the cave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Where should we go?" 

The others had waited outside the cave for Littlefoot.

"I don't now" he said, and the others didn't have any ideas either.

"Maybe we should go back to….." a scream that paralyzed everybody, came suddenly from behind them. 

Three packhunters had been able to get past the stranger and was now running towards them.

The first sharptooth jumped up on Ceras back, and began to bite and cut her.

She threw it off, and crushed it under her feet.

The two others each jumped up on Littlefoots back.

He felt the pain as they bit and began to cut in him. He stumbled and landed on one of the sharpteeths, crushing it entirely. 

The last one was quickly ready to fight again.

It went for Ducky.

Ducky, getting panicked by the sharptooth coming towards her, turned around to run.

Fortunately for her, but unfortunately for the sharptooth, her tail hit the packhunter right in the head, taking it out of action for what would properly be a long time.

Of course, she didn't see this because she was already on her way back to the strangers cave.

The others, very puzzled by what had happen with Ducky, didn't take long to run after her.

As they ran, they could hear the sound of falling rocks, from the cave entrance, and they all felt the sorrow of losing a friend, even thought they didn't know his name.

When they got to the cave, nobody wanted to talk.

They just wanted some rest, and give their wounds time to heal.

Littlefoot had wounds down his back, and bite marks on his neck.

Cera had blood on her horns, and wounds at her left side of her body, where the sharptooth had jumped on her.

Spike had blood on his spikes, but nothing else.

Sirah, Ducky, Petrie and Ali were all in top form, physically.

Mental, they were all exhausted, and the unknown longnecks death, didn't make it any better.

Littlefoot went outside, looking for a place to think, and maybe come to terms with his feelings.

He walked for a while, and came to a clear spot in the forest with a huge stone breaking up through the brown soil.

He sat himself on the stone and looked down into the small creek that flowed past a huge tree, not faraway. He saw other animals, small fish, insects and even some amphibians.

His heart felt heavy. A person had sacrificed himself for him, and the only thing he had done to the stranger was to ram him and give him pain.

He felt his eyes be filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"So truly sorry"

A sound made it clear for him that he was not alone. 

He could sense who it was.

"Ali?" he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Littlefoot... it wasn't your fault" she said.

"I don't believe that either but…" he trailed off.

Not knowing if he should tell her or not, but he felt the feeling to get off with his guilt… and maybe Ali would understand him.

"Before I was taken by the packhunters… I...I...I rammed him down" he said, feeling the tears falling from his eyes.

"You did WHAT…" she said, not believing her ears. This was not the Littlefoot she knew.

The Littlefoot she knew would never lose control or hit another leafeater.

Littlefoot saw the mistake he had made.

Ali would get mad at him, and if he tried to defend himself, he would have to tell her about his feelings, and that was a thing he didn't want to do, because she wouldn't understand.

Ali looked at him. 

Not angry at him, but with more curiosity for what could have triggered such an aggressive respond from a leafeater that normally had a non-violent personality.

Littlefoot thought she would get mad at him. Suddenly he felt he would rather jump into the jaws of a sharptooth then face the consequences of her leaving him forever.

Suddenly, he understood.

He loved her… and in the moment she asked "why", he turned around, and without thinking whispered "because I…I...I love you"

Ali looked into his eyes, shocked by the fact that he had just revealed some very personal feelings, but also happy.

There was sorrow in his eyes… sorrow for the loss of the stranger, but there was also a light…. a light of hope, that she might feel the same way as he did.

Littlefoot, on the other hand, saw pain and sorrow, but also some relief.

This was what Ali felt…. relief of the fact that he loved her, and she loved him.

"I… I love you too" she answered, almost not speaking, the words.

They stood there, looking into each others eyes.

Not sensing the dangers. 

Not sensing the world

Not sensing anything else, except their feelings, and each other.

Suddenly they broke the contact, and they nuzzled each other gentle.

"Ohh... Littlefoot" Ali sighed, finally feeling some peace. 

The peace of love.

A peace, nothing nor anyone could disturb.

As the two longnecks smiled and nuzzled each other, they failed to see the shadow of a figure looking at them through the tight bushes.

Smiling, it withdrew, not to be seen at all.

Only the tracks, and scent proofed that the figure was ever there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Who are you?" Ducky asked Sirah.

Sirah went silent, feeling a bit of fear crawling up her spine.

"What's wrong" Cera was getting a little annoyed by the silence of this stranger.

"I'm…I'm not costumed to talk to other kinds of dinosaurs" she said, feeling ashamed about it.

The others nodded in understanding.

They all recalled how Ali had been reacting the first time they met in the Great Valley.

"But, what is your name?" Ducky asked.

Sirah took a deep breath, and told them.

The three friends nodded. Spike was busy eating outside the cave entrance.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sirah, yes it is" Ducky said, in a voice of trust, making Sirah smile.

Ducky made everybody feel welcome, at home, without any mistrust or the digression of kinds.

She looked at the threehorn.

The look Cera gave her made her step a few steeps back.

Cera was the opposed of Ducky, not trusting anybody until they had proven themselves.

"Hey, me is Petrie" the flyer said, with a voice that was far more friendly then the look, the threehorn had given her.

"Me think, me look into the tunnels" he said and off he was.

Sirah hoped Ali and Littlefoot would come back soon, so she wouldn't feel as a complete stranger.

The group heard footsteps and turned to see Ali and Littlefoot both walk in.

"So where have you been"

The two longnecks looked at them, and said "out thinking".

However, Cera wasn't happy before she had some straight answers.

"Thinking of what" she asked.

"About where we should go now" Littlefoot answered "we don't have a home, no herd and we can't stay here"

"Hmm, well I don't have any ideas" Ali said.

Sirah, Cera and Ducky all shocked their heads.

"I don't have any either" Littlefoot looked around.

Petrie wasn't there. He was still looking inside the many tunnels, trying to locate any useful routes they could use if they were to be attacked.

Spike was still outside eating.

"What we do, what we do?" Ducky sounded frustrated, and she looked that way too.

"Hey guys, me think I found something" Petrie shouted from one of the tunnel entrances.

"What is it Petrie?" Littlefoot asked.

"Come and see"


End file.
